The Rise Of The Digimon Emperor
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Ken was sentence to jail for killing Digimon when he was the Emperor. He then met with an accident that cost him to be deaf and dumb. What will Kari think about this? Sucks at writting summary once more.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
Pandora: Do anyone like Kari and Kaizer together.  
  
Kaizer: Sure they will. What a silly question.  
  
Kari: I hate you.  
  
Kaizer: See how much you hate me in this fiction. Read, enjoy, and review.  
  
Pandora: The Kaizer is temporary only.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
We were walking at the Digimon World. My boyfriend Ken was with me. Is been 2 years now that we are together. We sat down on the meadow.  
  
"Kari, this is just beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, I like it Ken."  
  
"Kari, what if...I'm gone? Far away from you."  
  
"Ken, don't say such thing. You will always be with me, right."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ken, what do you mean? Are you serious? No, don't leave me."  
  
Suddenly came two Giromon with a handcuff. They wanted to put it on Ken.  
  
"Mister Giromon, why are you doing this? What did he do?"  
  
"Kari, I was sentence to jail for 2 years because of...me being the Digimon Emperor and killing Digimon."  
  
"Ken. What will your parent say if you are gone for 2 years?"  
  
"Don't worry Kari. The Digimon World will slow down the time for 2 years. Everyone will just remember me as usual."  
  
"Ken, how can you do this?" Tears were rolling down my cheek.  
  
"Kari! I will..." Without hesitation, Ken swung his hand to the two Giromon.  
  
"What are you doing Ken?"  
  
"I make up my mind. I don't want to go to jail. Beside, I don't want a bad record. I will tell the Judgemon about this."  
  
"ALERT! THE PRISSONER IS GETTING AWAY." The two Giromon was starting to get up.  
  
"Kari, run to the nearest Digi Port. I will catch up you later after I finish those two."  
  
I run but I don't see Ken. My mind is so confuse. Why can't they just forgive Ken?"  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
I was running as fast as I could. I can't do anything with the handcuff. The Giromon have called some Tuskmon to help them. One of the Tuskmon was catching up with me. I saw a cliff in front of me. The Tuskmon knock me. I fall down the cliff.  
  
"Kari~"  
  
I woke up and found myself lying on the bed. The handcuff was still on my hand. I think I'm in some kind of a prison. Kari.  
  
"How's your day Mr. Ichijouji?"  
  
"..." What happen? I can't speak. What happen to my voice?  
  
"Are you alright..." I can't hear what he said. No, what happen to me? Wait, I said but no voice came out from my mouth. I was getting rage. I'm so depress. The Digimon is speaking again. He was like calling someone. Then a Koromon hop in. They wanted to give me a shot. I try to break loose. With all my might, I don't it. My hand was bleeding. I punched the Digimon and run out of this place.  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
They found Ken, they said. He was at the DigiHospital. He was caught. Everyone was here to visit him. When we reach the hospital, it was in a mess. Everyone was running around. Then Tai ask one of the Digimon.  
  
"What happen here?" Tai ask.  
  
"It was Ichijouji. He broke free. We are finding for him." Koromon said.  
  
"Ken is gone." I said. Why did he do that for?"  
  
Wormmon's Pov  
  
I know there is something wrong with Ken. On the floor, I saw some blood. I know it was Ken's and I know where he is now. I left the group to find Ken.  
  
The Underground Fortress  
  
Indeed he was there, lying on the control room floor. He was unconscious. His hand was bleeding. The floor was full of blood.  
  
"Ken-Chan!" I went near him. I need to find something to stop the blood from bleeding. In the shelf I found the First Aid Kid. I use the bandage and wrap it on Ken. He was waking up. He carries me to a hug.  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
"Wormmon, I'm so glad you are here. I'm scared Wormmon. I can't do anything."  
  
"Ken, don't say that. You are always my favorite partner."  
  
"Wormmon, you can hear what I said."  
  
"Yes, Ken. I can. Because you are using your heart." Tears were shed from both of us. I'm glad that Wormmon understand me.  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
They can't find Ken anywhere. Where's Wormmon? He's gone. I was looking around for Wormmon, then the two Giromon come up to me.  
  
"You are the one that help him escape."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yes you are." Without minute, they capture every one of us. They thought that we are the one that help Ken escape. We were put to jail.  
  
"This is great. The Giromon is a nut case." Davis said.  
  
"I'm sure we can get out of here." Tai was comforting every one with his speech. But I hope Ken will help us to get out of here. But, I felt something funny here. Why is the Digimon acting so funny?  
  
We were stranded here for two days already. There is no sign of Ken or anyone. Two Guardromon was guarding the cell door. There's no hope for us to get away. We were about to loose hope; we heard some bombing outside of the cell door. It was loud. Is there someone who is willing to rescue us? The door was kick open. Everyone was getting near the cell door to see who it is. We can see the shadowy figure of that person. When the dust flew away, we can definitely see him. We were shock when we saw the Digimon Emperor standing there with his whip.  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Pandora: I know is worst then the other, but I wanted to try and do some fiction about the Digimon Emperor. I know you all won't like it. But if you like me to continue, just say it in the review.  
  
~Tsuzuku~ 


End file.
